Changes
by Stelbeltm13
Summary: During New Moon.Bella didn't go completely catatonic.Something snaps within Bella,and she changes in the best way..When Edward comes back,begging for forgiveness will he be able to break down her walls?OOC M for Language. Sorry i don't do lemons...
1. Can I Help You Miss?

**_A/N I got this idea from the song 'Till I Collapse, by Eminem. and Dead and gone by Justin Timberlake and T.I_**

**_Summary: Set after New Moon. Bella didn't go completely catatonic . Something snaps within Bella, and she changes in the best way. She becomes stronger , faster, and overall, tougher. She learned the hard way, how crazy it is when you fall, so she picked herself up and puts up her walls. When Edward comes back, begging for forgiveness will he be able to break down those walls , or will he break down in the process?_**

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View_

It's been two weeks since Sam Uley found me on the forest floor , slowly crumbling, decaying . My heart, seemingly has been ripped out of my chest. _He _took it away. I always knew he would get bored of me, but I thought that I could use ignorance to be happy with the time I had.

Apparently, ignorance isn't always bliss. If I had seen this coming, I would have not gave him my all, my everything, and he didn't ever want it.

As I thought about it more, something changed within me. I realized , that if I kept feeling the way I did now, I would forever be living in a shadow, of fear, rejection, and disappointment. I couldn't be hung over a break up , like this. It didn't matter, that I fell, for a vampire. It didn't matter, that he was so beautiful. I no longer cared. I pulled all thoughts of them from my mind. If they wanted to cause me pain, I was going to be stoic. I would have to be ready for when somebody tried to break through my defenses, they would be ready for a world of difficulty. I would let no one into my walls, nobody, but my parents. They are the only constants I can rely on. No matter how erratic or quiet they were, they were the only things I could completely depend on. They were my rocks, before, but now, it's time I stand on my own two feet.

I stood up, grabbed a sweatsuit and went to change. I headed down stairs, with an extra bounce in my step. I realized it was still early, but I ignored that fact, and went to the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar, on my way to getting my keys.

"Bells?" Charlie asked groggily, as I wandered to the hall closet , to get a light jacket. "What are you doing up?" He sounded surprised, considering I haven't eaten or slept much in the past two days.

"I'm heading out , I'll be back by about..." I trailed off looking at the clock by the stove, which read 5:30. "maybe around 4:30."

"Where are you going so early?"

"No place in particular, just feeling better, needed some fresh air." I surprised myself, lying without hesitation.

"Oh. Okay. Be careful, stay out of the woods, I don't want you hurt." He grumbled, heading back upstairs.

I grabbed my truck keys, and made my way towards Port Angeles. I stopped by a sign, that read:

_**Boxing at the Port Angeles Gym

* * *

**_

I went as fats as I could in my decrepit truck, thinking about the saved money I had in the back of my sock drawer , and wondering if I'd saved enough to buy a faster car. I easily found the Port Angeles Gym, and I parked my truck in the parking lot. I made my way inside, and I was astounded at my new found grace.

I walked to the front desk, and caught the attention, of a beautiful woman. She was shorter than me by a few inches, but had light brown hair, and grayish blue eyes.

"Hi ,can I help you Miss?

"I saw a sign , about the boxing classes, and I'd like to take a few. I'd also like to know how much a membership is." I said shyly.

"Of course." She looked at the computer screen and clicked on something. " You are very lucky, there are only two spots left."

I smiled, glad that I got part of my goal down.

"As for the membership, there are several types." She said sweetly. "I'd recommend the gold package. It's a little pricy, but completely worth it. You get access to all the equipment, and if you choose, you get a personal trainer. Also, the boxing lessons can be added into the package, and it will cost you less." I nodded, not really caring about the money. I had taken a lot of money from the sock drawer just in case. On the spot, I paid for a full year's membership and chose to get a personal trainer.

"Thank you! " I said brightly to Susan .

I walked out of the gym with a new found confidence. I got into my truck, and went to a car dealership. I didn't look at what dealer it was, but a salesman made his way to me .

"How can I help you today Miss?" He asked brightly. He looked well into his mid fifties, and seemed like a sweet old man.

I smiled back at his enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm just looking for a decent car, that is faster than sixty five miles an hour. My old, slow truck may have personality , but it won't survive weekly trips up here. " The man laughed, looking at my truck, which was parked by the side walk.

He led me to some decent cars, but I wasn't really feeling any vibe form them. I spotted a nice car, and asked Dan about it.

"That is a Nissan Altima Coupe. This model costs $27,270." I whistled. That was a lot, but maybe I could make it work. I had gotten a full scholarship, for the University of Washington, so I guess I could skim off the top of my very heft college fund. I had gathered that money, with job after endless job, and I had more than enough. I took out my bank debit card, and handed it to the man. He seemed surprised, but changed his expression, and led me to the office, I signed all the appropriate paperwork, and we agreed that the car would be dropped off the next in a few hours. I walked out of the dealership with the biggest smile in the world.

I was proud of myself. I had changed so much in the matter of a few hours. I still had three hours until I was expected home, since it was Charlie's day off.

I made the most drastic decision of my day yet. I headed to a salon I saw when I was going to the dealership. I went inside and was happy to see that it was practically empty, because it was a Sunday afternoon .

"How can I help you today miss?"

"I need you to cut my hair, in layers, up to my shoulders."

She looked at me with an expression of shock and defeat.

"Are you sure? You have beautiful hair, I'd feel bad if you didn't like it after wards." She asked sincerely. I nodded and she sighed , not rudely, but sad that she was going to cut my hair. I didn't argue with her about whether my hair was beautiful or not. It was plain and brown. Nothing special. A thought came to me.

"Could I get red tips please?"

She bit her lip and nodded sadly. I wanted to laugh because she was so serious about my hair being cut. She led me to a hair washing sink and washed my hair.

She cut my hair exactly as I asked, and she blow dried my hair. Somehow, the natural curl still ended up in my hair. I had told her not to put in to much work into my hair, because I had to be able to run my hands through my hair. I giggled, as I ran my hands through the red tips of my hair.

It seemed surreal. A few hours ago, I was moping about heartbreak and now, I'm laughing as if I never met the _family_ . I thanked Jenny and paid, feeling refreshed. You know the feeling right? When you just changed something about you and you feel all special, as if there is a spotlight directly on you. I no longer felt completely introverted. I felt like a shining star.

I made my way back to Forks. I went to the pharmacy, and picked up a few necessities. Instead of y usual strawberry shampoo, I grabbed a watermelon kiwi shampoo. It smelled even better than my strawberry shampoo. When I got home it was a little past 4:30, and there was a note on the refrigerator from Charlie.

_Angela called. Asked you to call her back. Out at the Black's house. Be back later. Don't worry about dinner, I'll eat at Billy's. Love you._

I sighed, and went upstairs to take a shower. I was careful not to wet my hair, and quickly put on a new pair of flannel pajamas. I picked up the house phone and dialed Angela's number.

She picked up on the second ring and seemed surprised that I was calling her back.

"Bella? Hey! " I laughed at her shock. She seemed out of breath so I wondered if I called at a bad time.

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"Oh no. I'm just trying to make my little brother stop fussing around so much." She giggled.

"Oh , so you called before? Sorry about that I was … Out..." I trailed off.

"Oh? Where did you go? You sound very- happy." She stated.

"I guess you'll see tomorrow. I've made a few changes. I think you'll like them." I sounded just the slightest bit cryptic.

"How big are these.. changes?"

"Well some are a little drastic, some not so much."

"Well, okay, i'll see you tomorrow. I have some last minute homework to do ." She laughed.

"Yeah me too. Bye. Take care. " We hung up and I stared up at my ceiling grinning like the Cheshire cat. It may have been hours later, that I heard a soft knocking at my door.

"Come in!!" I said loudly. I didn't move. I just laid there with my hands behind my head.

"Hey Bells , are you feeling okay..? " Charlie asked confused, at my happy face. "What did you do to your hair?" He asked even more confused.

"I'm great!" I said brightly " and I just needed a change. So, I made a few. " He raised his eyebrow, just as the doorbell rang. He could have been the epitome of confused at that moment. It was almost seven thirty and someone was at the door.

I immediately pushed past Charlie and ran down the steps. I signed the paper and practically squealed as I saw my shiny new black man handed me the keys and left. Charlie was at the door stunned.

"Bells? Where did you get the money to buy this car?"

"Don't worry, I saved up my money since I was six, and it came in handy. I needed a car that would get me to Port Angeles three times a week without breaking down. " I said nonchalantly. I walked to the car and started it.

It purred to life silently and charlie slid into the passenger seat.

"Did you get it registered and insured?" I nodded smiling. I took care of it after going to the pharmacy.

"Wait. Why do you need to go to Port Angeles three times a week?"

"I'm taking boxing classes, and I got a membership at the gym. I'm gonna get stronger I said calmly as I backed out of our driveway.

"This is a nice car Bella." Charlie said, unsure of what to say. I wouldn't either. What do you say to your daughter when you go out and come home, and she is a completely different person? Yeah, I don't know either.

After the quick spin, I pulled into our driveway behind the truck and sighed.

"Dad , what do I do with the truck?"

He chuckled. " Well, we can either sell it..." I snorted, nobody would buy this beast. Charlie laughed, agreeeing with me. " Or we could take it to the junk yard.?" I nodded. All good things come to an end, unfortunately, this time that good thing was my beloved, decrepit truck. I got ready for school tomorrow, and laid down to sleep. The strange thing was that I wasn't nervous. Not about my new attitude, or the fact that I would be revealing that

I wasn't necessarily all that limited in funding.

I didn't care that every thing was going to change.. Not that I knew this yet.....

* * *

_**A/N I hope you like it. I wont have a steady schedule for a few more days soo... sorry If I don't get updates to you quickly enough. Reviews encourage me, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! PLEASE.**_

_**10 reviews will get you a chapter by Friday night or Saturday morning.!!!**_

_**{Massiel}**_


	2. Move Along

**_Disclaimer: All Publicly noticeable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing; I just play with the plot._**

**_Chapter 2; Move Along_**

* * *

I awoke in the morning feeling refreshed. I sat up in bed, and noticed I was up early. I quickly took a shower, and went into my closet in search of a very dangerous pair of heels _she_ bought me.

I quickly put on a white t-shirt, a pair of light skinny jeans, a grey vest, and black pumps. I stood in them and giggled, that I could walk in these dangerous shoes. I felt like these shoes made me look so much stronger. I left my hair down in its natural curls. I grabbed my bag and jacket, and headed down stairs. I made breakfast, for myself and Charlie.

I was putting the food on plates, when Charlie came down the steps.

"Thanks Bells. Have a nice day at school. I love you." I had noticed, that since the big fiasco, with me being found on the forest floor, that Charlie had gotten very close to me and more vocal about his love for me.

"Thanks Dad. You too." I walked out the front door, and into my car.

I grabbed my IPod, and plugged it into the car stereo, before I smoothly slid out of the driveway. The first song that played, stung a little bit, but encouraged me even more.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

**I have been over thinking my situation way too much.**

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

**All I have to do is keep strong , even though I really don't have any hope.**_**  
**__  
So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

**I have to stop being so uptight. Life could end any second. I can't waste it anymore. I work my fucking ass off to get nothing. I stay home, and do nothing. My life is a routine. I won't do this anymore!! Fuck this crap. Nobody appreciates it when I put them first , even when they fucking should. I'm FIRST from now on. Nobody comes between me and my happiness.**

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
__[x3]_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
__[fade out]_

By the time the song finished, I was panting with anger. I calmed myself, and continued to listen to music on my way to school. When I slid into the parking lot, I pulled into my usual spot. I could feel the stares on the car, but I could care less. It was sunny today, and somewhat warm, so I opted to just leave the jacket in the car and stay with a Cardigan. I took a deep breath, and grabbed my bag from the passenger seat.

I stood up, and I still had about fifteen minutes to get to class. I giggled as everyone started whispering and gossiping. Jessica was running to me at full speed, with Angela in tow. I busted out in guffaws of laughter, seeing their faces. It was priceless. Angela was more composed, but the shock was written all over their faces.

"Oh my god!! Bella?" What did you do? You look so different!" Jessica gushed, playing with my now short hair.

"Nothing I just cut it." I said after I calmed down.

"Oh my Goodness!!" She squealed. "You are wearing heels? How are you not one the ground?1" She looked astounded.

"I really don't know how to answer that question. I don't know either. I guess equilibrium found me."

"Bella, I'm just going to be a little bit nosy okay?" Angela murmured, looking at me, astonishment clear on her features. I nodded for her to continue. "How did you get this car in two days? I mean, I can tell this is an expensive car …." She trailed off, looking at me curiously.

"Oh I've had money saved up…" I scratched the back of my neck nervously . This was getting a little bit awkward. I only had about 5 minutes to get to class, so I went to my first period class.

I sat in my assigned seat, and even though I could feel about twenty pairs of eyes on me, I sat straight in my chair with dignity. Eric, who sat on my left, said hi to me.

"Hi Eric." I said , knowing another Spanish inquisition was about to begin.

"You look, nice!" I sighed again. I should have known this was going to happen all day.

"Thanks."

"That's a nice car. How much did you lease it for?" He asked interested.

"I didn't. I bought it."

When he became silent, I turned towards him. He looked shell shocked. He closed his gaping mouth and composed his face.

I got the same looks and questions throughout the day. While walking my car at the end of the day, I felt a warm arm around my shoulder. I quickly recognized it as Mike's and shrugged it off politely. I saw his face fall slightly , but his smile increased tenfold, when he saw the angry glares form Eric and Tyler.

"Can I help you with something Mike?" I said, getting straight to the point.

"Oh.. Well… I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach at La Push, with us this Saturday, a whole group is coming, and we thought it might help you feel better?" He said this as if he were walking on eggshells.

"Oh. Mike don't worry about me. I'm completely over him " I lied, just a tiny bit. I saw a big wave of hope wash through his blue eyes. "But I would love to go. Can I invite someone?"

"Sure, who would that be?" He asked saddened just a little bit.

"Just my best friend. He lives down at the reservation. I'll pick him up on my way there. What time will you be meeting there?"

He looked astounded that I had accepted and was being so outgoing. "Um... Around eleven, and bring your bathing suit. It's going to be really warm."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow."

I hopped in my car a drove off towards home. Talking about Jake made me want to go see him. I called Charlie, and told him where I was going.

I took the short drive down to La push, and Jacob walked out the front door, somehow hearing my engine, even though it was as quiet as a lion's purring. He tilted his head confused, trying to peer into the tinted windows. When I stepped out his eyes widened, and he bounded towards me, hugging me into a death grip.

"Jac----ob---- Let me---Bre-at-the!!!!" I managed to gasp out. My arms were pinned at my sides, and I was struggling to wriggle out. He loosened his grip and let me gently on the ground.

"Since when were you a girl?" Jacob asked teasingly. I threw raspberries at him and he laughed.

"Shut up!!!"

"Okay , okay. Well this is a pleasant surprise,. What brings you to this neck of the woods." I giggled at how much he sounded like Billy.

"I'll get to that, but are you going to invite me in, we're getting wet!"I laughed. I hadn't laughed this much or genuinely in what felt like a long time. We made our way inside, and I saw Billy in their small living room, watching a T.V show.

"Hi Bella!" Billy exclaimed gruffly when he noticed me standing there.

"Hey Billy! How are you?"

"Good, surviving. What are you doing down here?"

"I just wanted to ask Jake down to the beach this weekend. A few of my friends are going to be gathering at first beach, and I wanted to spend time with my friend!" I suggested happily.

"Well I'll have to check my agenda, you know, a lot of other people want to spend time with me." He deadpanned, although I could see the joke in his eyes.

I busted out laughing, after a few seconds he joined in chuckling quietly, but grinning widely .

After just hanging out with Jacob in his garage, I headed home, smiling.

When I awoke the next morning, I felt a strange presence. It felt strangely cool. The window was closed, but I could smell a sweet smell. I couldn't tell if it was perfume, or not. I shrugged it off, and dressed in sweats preparing for my day of exercise.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry it's taken so long, I have been dealing with a lot of stress. I'm going to have to cut down on the updates,. My grades are suffering because I am literally addicted to Twilight, and Twilight fan fictions… I will update. I want to thank those of you who are reading.

How did you like it? Any suggestions? Next chapter, Bella will be taking her anger out on a punching bag…!! Lmao!!!

Please 5 reviews and I'll get it to you quicker!!

{Massiel}


	3. Till I collapse Literally

**_Disclaimer... I own nothing but two adorable second cousins … How I wish I could own twilight..._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3_**

* * *

**_Till I collapse – Literally/ Realizations and Revelations  
_**

* * *

I awoke bright and early that Saturday. I took a cold shower to wake myself up, then I put on my bathing suit. I pulled on some shorts over it, and filled a beach bag with a towel, a spare change of clothes, and some other basic necessities.

I got in my car and sped away towards La Push. I kept feeling as If someone was watching me, until I got to the border line of La Push. When I arrived at Jacob's house, all was very quiet.

I knocked on the door, and was happily greeted by Billy. He let me in. He warned me that it would be hard to wake him up. Turns out that Billy was telling the truth. An hour had passed and Jacob hadn't moved a muscle. I went to the living room were Billy was watching a game show.

"Billy, where do you keep your pots?" I asked. He told me they were under the sink, and smirked, knowing what I was going to do.

I went to the sink and filled a pot with freezing cold water. I went into Jacob's room and poured all the water on him. I went back to the kitchen to put away the pot, and heard a loud "What the F***?!"

"Language!" Both Billy and I shouted. Jake grumbled something incoherent, and came out of his room, wearing swim trunks, and a t-shirt.

"Let me just eat breakfast , then we can go" I nodded to him and joined him in eating cereal. As soon as we finished, I grabbed Jake's hand and headed for the door. Once we were at the beach, I introduced Jake to my friends and said a polite hi to everyone.

One I got away from the crowd, I went down the beach, towards the empty side of it. I laid my towel on the ground and took off my shorts and shoes.

Jacob joined me a few minutes later. We just sat there talking. Jacob stood up and offered me his hand. Smiling, he threw me over his shoulder and ran to the edge of te water. After playing in the sand for a while, we both retired to my car. I had forced myself to not laugh at jacob, as he unsuccessfully tried to get sand out of the pockets of his trunks.

After we both changed, we headed back to my house. I went up to my room and looked around noticing that a lot of things were out of place. My bed had been moved from it's original position, and the floorboards underneath it were slightly raised. My computer desk was somewhat moved, and all my books were on the ground.

After fixing my room-choosing that not knowing would do me some good- I went down the steps to see Jacob looking very uneasy.

"Bella, I don't want to be rude, but what is that smell. It's so sweet!" I looked at him perplexed and had a flashback that completely surprised me. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number for the Blacks' house, and sighed relieved as Billy picked up on the first ring.

"Hello-"

"!" I scrambled out.

"Slow down Bella"

"JACOB IS GING TO PHASE FOR THE FIRST TIME!!! GET SAM HERE NOW! I'LL GET JACOB OUT, JUST GET ME SOME HELP!!!"

"What? Bella , how do you know about this?" He asked confused, worried and slightly angry.

"I figured it out. I read books etc... Now get your butts down here, before Charlie comes home to a ripped house."

"Okay, we'll be down. Take Jacob outside and try to keep him calm."

I went back to the living room and led Jake outside towards the woods, when we were deep enough, i tried to get Jacob to stay calm for the moment.

"Jake , I need you to stay calm , until Sam comes here. He's going to help you. He knows what is going on . " He noticed me progressively stepping away from him, and began to shake angrily.

"WHAT YOU NEED?" He roared. "What about when I need you! Everything always has to be your way, doesn't it? You can't be with me because _you _ can't.!!!" As hurtful as the comments were ,I couldn't help but laugh. He was freaking out, and looked severely shocked. His body was trembling completely, and when he heard my laughter, he lost it. His skin began to stretch ,and fur began to protrude from his body. His clothes ripped off, and i instinctively ran backwards, scared that Jacob would accidentally hurt me.

Suddenly three wolves appeared from the woods. A very large russet wolf stood before me.

The last thing i remember was going into the house ans passing out from the shock.

* * *

**_January_**

We figured out that Victoria was hunting me down.

Jacob accepted that he was a shape shifter.

I began my training.

* * *

**_February_**

The guys got closer to catching and killing Victoria

I had to go to the hospital for dehydration , after Dad found me passed out in the hallway.

I continued to keep myself busy by doing everything.

I had a 4.0 GPA,

In my spare time , I wrote a complete novel.

I went to Port Angeles, and got it published.

I told no one about the massive amounts of money i was receiving due to the sales of my book.

I could take out a man three times my size.

I managed to keep the house spotless 24/7

I got a mysterious call, from a woman who claimed her name was Lina, but there was something familiar about the voice .

* * *

**_March_**

Every night i cried myself to sleep .

I don't know why though.

Every time i woke up, my room felt an extra few degrees cooler.

My window was never open...

* * *

_**April**_

I found myself a job in Port Angeles at a music store, to have an excuse for having money.

I did exceedingly well in school, and joined as many clubs as i could.

I got scholarships to schools all over the country.

Jacob and i spent as much time as we could together.

The pack protected me non- stop, and I always had someone to accompany me to Port Angeles.

* * *

**_May_**

I sat back in the comfortable seat of my car. I sighed and turned it on. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands and was on my way to starting my weekend routine .

That consisted of me going to the gym at seven in the morning, leaving at twelve, going to the corner deli and buying a small sandwich, going to work, from two o'clock, to five in the afternoon, then going home and cooking Charlie a hearty dinner.

When I arrived, i noticed one of my newest best friends was already here.

I went in and greeted the usual people.

When i got changed, and went to put my stuff in the locker. Standing by the locker, was John, my best friend.

"Hey!!" I gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning sunshine!" He murmured sweetly." You don't look so good, you feelin' okay?" He asked. I could hear his thick Irish accent peeking through

"I'm fine just a bit tired" _ Lie_ . I felt horrible. My muscles constantly throbbed from the constant work, and the constant mind usage. My normal amount of sleep had been reduced to about five hours each night. I did so much before and after school, and it was not doing me any good. I didn't dare stop, I didn't want to think about anything other than what I had to do.

Every day was routine and i wouldn't change it, because if i stopped, then i would think about things that i didn't want to.

After having a terse conversation, i began my workout. I placed my iPod headphones in my ears and strained against every single fiber of muscle in my body.

(System Of A Down - Revenga)

_Poisoning a drink, Bleeding in a sink _

_Choking with a link, Killing with a stink _

_Just your mother's _

_HO _

_Bleeding in a sink, Poisoning a drink _

_Burning up _

_My sweet Clementine _

_Trampling a shrink, Bleeding in a sink _

_Hallelujah wink , Getting on the brink _

_Just your mother's _

_HO _

_Hallelujah wink, Murdering a shrink _

_Burning up _

_**On my sweet revenge **_

_**Will be yours for the taking **_

_**It's in the making baby, aaaaaahhh **_

_**My sweet revenge **_

_**Will be yours, for the taking **_

_**It's in the making baby, aaaaaahhh **_

_Killing with a stink, Bleeding in a sink _

_Poisoning a drink, Getting on the brink _

_Just your mother's _

_HO _

_Bleeding in a sink, Trampling a shrink _

_Burning up _

_My sweet Clementine _

_Poisoning a drink, Bleeding in a sink _

_Choking with a link, Killing with a stink _

_Just your mother's _

_HO _

_Poisoning a drink, Bleeding in a sink _

_Burning up_

_On my sweet revenge _

_Will be yours, for the taking _

_It's in the making baby, aaaaahhh_

_My sweet revenge _

_Will be yours, for the taking _

_It's in the making baby, aaaaahhh_

_I saw her laugh _

_Then she said, "Go Away" _

_I saw her laugh _

_Then she said, then she said, _

_"Go away, away" _

_**My sweet revenge **_

_Will be yours for the taking _

_It's in the making baby_

_My sweet revenge _

_Will be yours it's in the making _

_It's in the taking, making, baking, taking, faking _

_HO _

_My sweet Clementine _

_HO _

_**Shoulda been could been **_

_**Woulda been would been you **_

_**Shoulda been could been **_

_**Woulda been would been you **_

After finishing with the bench press, squats, lunges, lateral raises, and other exercises, I moved on to the punching bag. Although, this time around, I was way too early, considering it was only about Ten O'clock

(Till I collapse(Eminem)

_'Cause sometimes you feel tired,_

_feel weak, and when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up._

_But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength_

_and just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up_

_and not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse._

**I hit the bag, repeatedly, and aggressively.**

_[B/W Intro:]_

_Yo left, yo left, yo left right left_

_Yo left, yo left, yo left right left_

_Yo left, yo left, yo left right left_

_Yo left, yo left, yo left right left_

**I punched to the beat and felt my blood pumping through my small body.**

_[Verse #1:]_

_Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel em_

_Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them_

_Cause when I am not then I am stop pinning them_

_And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem._

_Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop sending them women are caught in webs spin and hauk venom_

_Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop._

_Amoxacilin is just not real enough._

_The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners._

_Your coming with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god lives in us._

_You hear it a lot, lyrics the shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up._

_For shizzle my whizzle this is the plot listen up you bizzles forgot slizzle does not give a fuck._

**I don't care what people think of me anymore. If they don't like the way I am, they can go ahead and off themselves.**

_[Chorus - NateDogg]_

_Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out_

_Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth._

_Till the smoke clears out - am I high? Perhaps_

_I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse._

_Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out_

_Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth._

_Till the smoke clears out and my high burn out_

_I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse._

**I could feel the skin of my lip tearing, as I bit it concentration. My legs were screaming at me in pain, and my hands were numb, from the force that i was applying in my punches.**

_[Verse #2:]_

_Music is like magic there's a certain feeling you get when your real_

_and you spit and people are feeling your shit._

_This is your moment and every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it_

_cause you may never get it again._

_So while you're in it try to get as much shit as you can_

_and when your run is over just admit when its at its end._

_Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half this shit that gets in._

_I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in._

_It goes, Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from Outcast, Jada, Kurupt, Nas and then me._

_But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy, so when I'm not put on this list the shit does not offend me._

_That's why you see me walk around like nothing's bothering me._

_Even though half you people got a fucking problem with me._

_You hate it but you know respect you've got to give me_

_The press's wet dream like Bobby and Whitney. Nate hit me._

_[Chorus - NateDogg]_

_[Verse #3:]_

_Soon as a verse starts I eat it at MC's heart_

_what is he thinking? How not to go against me? Smart._

_And its absurd how people hang on every word._

_I'll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve_

_But I'll never be served my spot is forever reserved_

_If I ever leave earth that would be the death of me first._

_Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothing could ever be worse._

_That's why I'm clever when I put together every verse_

_My thoughts are sporadic, I act like I'm an addict_

_I rap like I'm addicted to smack like I'm Kim Mathers._

_But I don't want to go forth and back in constant battles_

_The fact is I would rather sit back and bomb some rappers._

_So this is like a full blown attack I'm launching at them_

_The track is on some battling raps who want some static_

_Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm Slim matters_

_A plaque of platinum status is whack if I'm not the baddest._

_[Chorus - NateDogg]_

_[Outro:]_

_[Eminem & Natedogg Echo:]_

_Until the roof_

_The roof comes off_

_Until my legs_

_give out from underneath me_

**My legs were shaking and Ii felt cool liquid on my face. My lip was bleeding freely, and I could feel the blood trickling down my chin.**

_[Eminem:]_

_I will not fall,_

_I will stand tall,_

_Feels like no one could beat me. _

The last words i said before blacking out was

"**I can't give up**"

I vaguely heard voices, and people swarming around me. I was floating in a deep oblivion, and i didn't want to leave for fear of what would await me when i woke up. My world was crushed to pieces when he left me. I worked my ass off to make everyone think that i was okay.

At that moment i realized the reason for all my endless work and strain.

I was still angry and sad about everything that Edward put me through.

**I hated everything he did to me.**

**i hated the way his eyes sparkled every time he saw me. **

**i hated the way he affected me**

**i hated the way he used to love me. **

**and overall , i hated how much i absolutely loved him.**

**i hated how much he hurt me, and how much i gave to him.**

**I was beginning to hate myself.**

**The only way to make it right was becoming known to me.**

**I didn't deserve to continue, but i would anyways.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N I'm super sorry that i haven't written in a long time, but that is NOT completely my fault.**_

_**I only got 1 freaking review for two chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Anyways a Special thank you to LyndsBaby for reviewing !!!!**_

_**{Please Review} **_

_**{Massiel}**_


	4. Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer... I only own a really cute pair of sunglasses!

* * *

Changes

Chapter 4

Unexpected Surprise

* * *

I vaguely heard an annoying beeping at my right, and my eyelids felt heavy. I felt a presence next to me, and I was sure it wasn't Charlie.

I could somewhat hear them talking in a bell like voice to someone on a phone, but I was too zoned out to know or recognize whoever it was.

Numerous times, I passed out woke back up, and heard the same murmuring voice.

I was never sure just how much time passed, but I occasionally felt a cool hand on my own, and subconsciously whimpered. Almost immediately, the hand would disappear.

Who knows how long later, my eyes felt lighter, and I tried prying them open. Beams of light shined in my eyes, and I felt flurries of movement around me.

"CHARLIE SHE'S WAKING UP!" A beautiful soprano sang loudly. I groaned, not accustomed to the noise, and the person said "oops."

I tried to speak as a nurse swarmed around me, but I felt like I had cotton in my mouth. I managed to groan out "water" and I immediately felt a straw at my lips. Charlie, was sitting at my side holding my hand the entire time. I felt so disoriented. When my throat no longer felt dry, I asked a question.

"What happened?"

Charlie's lip began to quaver, and before I could tell what was going on, Charlie was sobbing onto my shoulder. I smoothed out my father's salt and pepper curls, as he sobbed into my shoulder, knowing that he didn't like showing emotion.

"Shh. Dad . Shh. It's okay." I whispered comfortingly. He calmed after a few seconds, and looked up into my eyes.

" Belly" he choked out, calling me by my childhood nickname. " Please. Never do that to me again. I love you too much to lose you." He said , his voice becoming stronger.

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't realize I wasn't doing so well, but what happened?"

"Somebody called me, I was in the middle of a card game with one of the deputies. " He smiled. "You were dehydrated." His smile quickly turned into a terrified frown. "You have cuts and bruises all over." You are too light for your height and age. Bells you fucking weigh 92 pounds." He started yelling. i flinched at the curse coming from his mouth.

I cowered in shame. "I'm sorry dad."

"SORRY DIDN'T FUCKING DO IT!" I began crying "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you cry" he soothed, gathering me up in his arms.

After a little while, he left the room to get me a real meal, instead of crappy hospital food.

" Thank you daddy." I whispered even though I knew he wouldn't hear me.

A few seconds later, there was a light knock on the door. I licked my dry lips and said "come in." the first thing that I saw was a flurry of black and white, and next thing I knew I was being engulfed in the arms of my best friend. Her slim arms were wrapped so tight around me and the shock and pain of seeing her were weighing down on me. I lifted my arms to return the hug, but as soon as I got my thoughts back in order, I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

Alice looked up into my eyes, hurt and shock showing on her face.

" I would say sorry , but I have nothing to apologize for." was all I said.

"Oh Bella!" Alice sighed. " I didn't want to leave. It was him. He forced us to leave. He gave us no choice. I had no-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU HAD NO CHOICE! YOU ARE YOUR OWN PERSON AND YOU CAN MAKE YOUR OWN CHOICES. I'M TIRED OF EDWARD FUCKING TRYING TO CONTROL EVERYTHING! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HIS SISTER, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE HIS FUCKING BITCH! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO WHAT HE TELLS YOU! How could you leave me? I needed you. For once , I just wanted to care for myself, and my own best friend- no , sister- leaves me." I said, my voice breaking, as I felt cool liquid slide down my cheek at an alarming pace.

Alice stumbled backwards toward the couch resting by the wall, and fell towards it shocked at not only my outburst , but also my variation of language.

"I can't do anything to change the past, and I know that I can't force the future to be what I want it to be, but Bella, I promise you that I will do anything it takes to get you to trust me as your sister again. Whether it be now or three hundred years later. "

I turned my head as she said those last four words. "What do you _mean _ three hundred years."

"I always talk too much when I talk to you." Alice said obviously ashamed of herself. She smiled up sheepishly though. Her face was a sight for sore eyes. Her angelic face was making me happy and sad at the same time. Happy, because I missed and loved her so much, and sad , because she reminded me that they all left me.

"Bella, I know that this is a sore subject, but I don't know what Edward told you. He kept purposely changing his mind..." She trailed off, asking me silently with her eyes to tell her. I sighed , having a bad feeling about it. She was changing the subject, I was glad for the change.

" Well he took me to the woods, and told me he didn't want me, that I wasn't good enough for him. He said he didn't love me"

"What? I'm gonna … ugh ! He is so freaking broody and what a control freak and -" Alice was cut short by my father coming through the door.

"Hey girls. I brought food. I bought a lot if you'd like Alice."

"Thank you Charlie. I appreciate the thought, but I'm not really hungry. Although I'm sure you need it, you haven't eaten in a while." Alice finished with a polite but grateful smile. Charlie nodded, with a smile I haven't seen in so long. It was the one were I could see the spark in his eye, and the corners of his eyes crinkled. He looked at me for a moment and his smile got wider. Charlie, sat eating in silence, watching as Alice talked with me, trying to "catch up." At one point, Charlie stepped out of the room to talk to someone on the phone.

" He and Sue are getting together. I can see it." Alice clapped her hands together like an excited child.

" Huh? You mean Sue Clearwater? But Harry just died a few weeks ago." I said , stating the obvious.

"I know that, even though the Clearwaters are part of the whole La Push gang thing. I could see Charlie and Sue occasionally, you know..."

"EWWW! I did not need to know that!" I shuddered.

Alice laughed a high, chime like laugh. She settled down just as Charlie stepped through the door. He had a large smile on his face, and there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He walked over to the table by my bed and continued eating. He was acting like a teenage girl , with her first crush. Alice and I busted out laughing at him, and he stared at us as if we were mentally disabled.

"Bella , how are you feeling?"

I groaned. Ever since the incident, everybody was treating me as if I was a porcelain doll. Everybody was walking on eggshells around me.

"I'm fine" I told an overly worried Mike.

I looked across the parking lot, and sighed happily at the sight of my best friend.

Alice was staying for a while, but would have to leave at random intervals , to visit the family. Alice had promised that she hadn't seen Edward thinking that she was near me. Alice had also revealed to me, that Edward was actually in South America. I had tried to be indifferent about this information, and surprisingly , Alice believed me.

I had tried exceedingly to get healthier, but the fact that I was so used to not eating a lot , had made my stomach shrink. I could only eat so much before I felt that it was going to come back up. That portion was about half a handful. Alice was helping me, by making sure that I wasn't overworking myself and promised that I'd be fine in no time.

Alice had convinced my dad to let me go with her to some mall in the north east with her. I zoned out as soon as she said shopping, and only heard three key words,**BIGGEST, MALL **, and **WE. **I admitted defeat when Alice unleashed her puppy dog eyes on me.

"Alice?" I called out my window wondering where she was. Instead of Alice appearing in front of me like I expected her to, I saw a tall figure walk out from the shadows. I got a chill down my spine wondering who it was, and was instantly afraid. _What if it's Victoria ?_ A little voice in my head asked. I stood my ground, but was still wary, that she could break me in half like a twig.

"Bella! Open the window more" They said in a loud whisper. I instantly recognized it as Jacob's voice and he looked up at me with his nose scrunched up.

I obliged him, and opened the window so that he would fit through. He kicked his way up the tree in three swift movements, and landed on my navy blue carpet with a low thud.

"Geez! It smells so much in here!" I sniffed my hair for a minute , before realizing that Alice had been with me for the past week.

"Sorry. Will it help if I spray some air freshener? " Jacob nodded quickly, and I went to the bathroom to get the spray. I sprayed it all around my room, and I saw Jacob relax minimally.

"How long is she staying?" Jacob asked immediately.

"Nice to see you too."

"I'm sorry" Jacob said sarcastically, standing up in front of me." Your highness, I come to greet you, may I please have your hand?"

I giggled and played along with Jacob.

"No you may not. You were very rude to the queen , and must pay the price... Death!" I giggled.

"DUN DUN DUN..." Jacob finished, as if we were a soap opera going on a commercial break.

"OK , all jokes aside. How long Is your friend going to stay."

"I don't know, but I'm hoping it isn't soon. My heart might just break all over again if she leaves. I know you guys are supposedly 'mortal enemies', cant you guys just be immortal friends?" Jacob raised his eyebrows incredulously.

"Is that the best you could come up with? 'Immortal Friends'?" He asked laughing. Then his face took on a serious expression. "Bells, we can't be friends. It's in our nature not to get along and-"

"Who said it wasn't?" I interrupted. "Why do things have to be so difficult?" I asked myself.

"I don't know. I have to go, I was told not to come here, because she was in town , I just wanted to check in on you, I wanted to see how you were doing. " He put his arm around my shoulders and I sighed and leaned into him, I didn't notice, but he was slowly putting me into a playful headlock. I giggled, and he was laughing as we ' wrestled'. Ever since I got stronger, we would play fight, and he won most of the time.

He had me in his grip and I was about to do my usual move and kick him in the shin, but decided against it, and did something different. He was prepared , having moved both legs backwards, to try and make me fall forwards. He didn't expect me to bite him. I bit his forearm, and didn't realize that I bit him so hard. I drew a few little droplets of blood, but they no longer made me feel sick. When I went back to say sorry, he was already healed, but I had reopened the cut in my lip. There was a little droplet of blood that remained on my lip that was Jacobs and it had already gone into the cut. I was about to moan in disgust, but by the time the thought went through my head, the cut on my lip was healed. I looked up at Jacob, confused, scared, and to be honest amazed.

He let me slip out of his hold and I walked up to the mirror, and touched the spot were the cut was. It was as smooth as if there was never a cut.

"Jacob, what just happened?"

"I don't know" He said with his eyebrows scrunched together. "I'm going to go, your friend, wants to come back. She's waiting outside."

I nodded slowly, and he left quickly. I grabbed the air freshener, and sprayed it around the room, and went to put it back in the bathroom. When I came back in , Alice was on my bed flipping through the pages of a book. I didn't recognize what book it was because I was so confused. Alice froze for a second- having a vision- and her eyebrows rose in alarm.

"Bella, your future is blurry. " I stared into her wide, concerned,honey colored eyes.

"Well, this is too much for one day. I need to lay down."

"Okay. Do you need anything, Bella?" I smiled, glad that I had Alice. I shook my head a little bit, and fell asleep almost immediately.

I awoke at 6 am. I had two hours of nothing to do before school. That meant that Alice would take advantage and try to give me a makeover. I sighed and got out of bed, feeling great. I walked to the bathroom , and quickly showered. The water seemed exceptionally cool, even as I set the dial all the way to hot. I shrugged , thinking that maybe there was no hot water left. I dried myself with the towel, and went to my room, to get dressed.

It was warm today- no sun - , so I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of black and white vans, a white wife-beater, and a black hoodie- just in case it rained. I knew it was a bit emo , but I was comfortable. I left my hair in it's natural curls, with the red tips looking almost blood red, because my hair was damp.

I hopped down the steps, two at a time, without falling, and grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen,I grabbed my book bag, and put in a bottle of water. I ran out to my car, and turned it on immediately, and began wondering where Alice was. I looked to my right and found a note.

_**Sorry Bella, Jasper called, said he was going to come find me because he was worried. . I had to go. I'll be back. I promise! I'll be back in about a week.**_

_**Love,**_

_**ALICE!**_

I sighed, and looked in my rear view mirror quickly. I backed out of the driveway, and stomped on the break. I looked back into the mirror and screamed. I barely recognized the person in the mirror. Her face was angular, but still heart shaped. Her eyes were a charcoal black, and her hair was a rich brown, with the red streaks showing naturally, but the red tips of her hair were blood red even though they were already dry. The curls on my head were tight ringlets, instead of the wide curls they usually held.

My skin was no longer a pale ,almost vampire white, but a rich ivory, with a tinge of pink staining my cheeks. I looked healthy, but it was strange .I took a deep , shaky breath and made my way to school. I didn't realize 'till I was parking my car , that I was shaking with all my might. I took several deep breaths, and the shaking calmed down to a steady trembling.

I stepped out of my car, and felt weird, different. I went through the entire day feeling strange. During last period – gym ; yuck- and Angela, seeing that I looked healthier, gave me a quick 2 second hug. Two seconds was all it took. I could feel her body temperature, and it was so many degrees cooler. She stepped away , her face one of concern.

"Bella, you are burning up, you look so healthy, but you have such a high fever..." She paused to think for a second. " Can I use your phone?" I nodded, and passed her my phone.

She pressed a few buttons, and I heard her murmur a few words.

"Yea... Bella's burning up... How fast can you get here?... That's fine, I'll keep her company."

"Who was that?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Alice, I asked her to come down here. She said that she would be here in about half an hour." I nodded, and went to go sit in my car, I reclined the seat all the way back , and turned on the stereo. I stared at it, and tears formed in my eyes. It was the stereo that Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, had given me for my birthday. Just then, a song that made me regret turning on the stereo came on. Clair de Lune, played softly on a CD that I had burned on my new lap top. Tears pricked my eyes once again. I tried to blink them away, as I saw Angela walk over and I shifted in my seat, I placed two hands over my eyes and rubbed them trying to make it look like I was just tired.

I feigned a yawn as Angela sat down in the passenger side, and she sighed.

"I know you must be tired,maybe you should quit a few clubs Bella. You could use the spare time to rest." I sighed, exasperated, and tried to focus on the calming music, to stop the trembling that was occurring. "Bella, are you okay , you're shaking. " I mumbled a hushed yea, and closed my eyes. Half an hour later, There was a small tap on the passenger side door. Alice greeted Angela, thanked her for everything, and Angela was making her way to her car. As Angela drove away, I backed out of the parking lot, and drove towards the Cullen Mansion.

"Are you okay Bella? Why are we going to the house?" Alice asked , having looked into the future.

"No reason. Just miss it. " Alice looked at me worriedly, and noticed my shaking hands.

"Can I drive ?" Alice asked, not trying to be condescending, but more like a good friend. I nodded, and pulled over, and Alice and I switched seats. She continued driving and I opened my window to get fresh air. The air felt cool, but not enough to cool me down. _Fuck _I thought, _Ever since I bit Jacob things have been weird with me. _

"Bella, we're here. " I heard Alice murmur, but I was vaguely aware of what she was saying as realization dawned on me.

"uh -oh"

"I don't like the sound of that, Bells. What is that uh-oh for?"

"I bit Jacob, and now I think that I might have gotten the shape-shifter gene?" I asked

All she did was stare.

* * *

A/N

HELLLLLLOOOOOO CIVILIZATION!

I feel so distant , I have no internet in the country, and I have to go to the city, just to get some wifi. Darned Dominican Republic. But I'm having fun. Well, I begged my uncle to take me, and he did. That is how I'm posting this.

The song for this chapter, is _Toxicity_, by _System of a Down. _

Mostly for the part that says

_**You, what do you own the world, how do you own disorder?**_

_**Somewhere between the sacred silence and sleep,**_

_**disorder, disorder**_

(I kind of thought that maybe this would be Bella, thinking it towards Edward)

For anyone who is reading Fate Comes Early, or Jumper, they are being written. There is sure to be a few chapters posted around September, but, mean while, in EXACTLY 6 days(from 8/2/10) I will be partying almost every night for a 2 weeks (kinda). YAYYYYYYYY!

I hope you liked this chapter. I worked hard, and it took a lot of effort to be able to post this right now.{Massiel}

{Review)

l

l

l

l

V


	5. Something different

Chapter 5

Something different

Previously: "Bella, we're here. " I heard Alice murmur, but I was vaguely aware of what she was saying as realization dawned on me.

"uh -oh"

"I don't like the sound of that, Bells. What is that uh-oh for?"

"I bit Jacob, and now I think that I might have gotten the shape-shifter gene?" I asked

All she did was stare.

After several deep breaths, I was calm enough that I stopped shaking. Alice regained her composure and began making plans. But as soon as Alice touched my forehead, her angelic face contorted with worry. Alice restarted the car, and pulled it out of the driveway, heading back to Forks, to my house.

"I'll have to make a few calls." She murmured "Bella, give me Jacob's number, we need to set up a meeting, "

She quickly made work of setting up a meeting with the tribal council and the other wolves. I stared out at the beautiful green foliage blurring past us .

We arrived at my house in less than 10 minutes.

Alice sat me down on the sofa, which sank down as soon as I sat on it.

"Okay Bella, Jacob told me that we'd be meeting up tomorrow at dawn to discuss this. But I'm afraid that I have to give you the bad news. "She explained. My eyebrows rose in inquiry.

"I told Rose were I was without thinking and, she told everybody else and now they're all coming back here now. They'll be here in 3 hours. "My eyes went wide and my mouth was set in a perfect 'o'. Either Alice didn't notice my face or chose to ignore it because she turned away and went to the kitchen to fix me something to eat.

When she came back I had regained my calm and sat, staring unblinkingly at a picture of Charlie and I when I was about 5. She sat a sandwich and a drink on the coffee table in front of me and sat next to me, gently patting my back.

"Is .. –"

"No…" She paused, her eyes un-focusing momentarily" He'll be here in an hour."

When she said that I choked on the food I was chewing. I mean really choking. She even had to do the Heimlich maneuver on me . I sat , my body trembling from choking and from the news I had just been given.

"An hour ?" I stuttered.

"He decided to run here. I'm so sorry. They didn't know about anything, because I wasn't allowed to look into your future, but when I did look, I didn't see much, so I didn't pay attention. So when I told Rose everything by accident they kind of decided to come here so I'm sorry because of all that" She babbled nervously.

"Alice, I know you don't need to, but breathe!"

She inhaled deeply, and I continued to chew thoughtfully. Feeling a bit queasy, I put the food down, and sat uncomfortably in my seat. I shifted for about ten minutes and felt very hot all of a sudden.

I went upstairs to take a nice cold shower, and the moment the cold water hit my burning skin I felt instantly relieved. I decided that shaving my legs was a good idea, but when I accidentally cut my leg and went to wash it away with water, the cut was gone. Non-existent. My eyes were wide as I got out. I changed into a wide tiered thin strap shirt, a pair of blue denim shorts, and a pair of coach sneakers. I quickly put on my diamond earring. I grabbed my pocket knife and slipped into my pocket.

I ran down the stairs to an awaiting Alice and she appraised my outfit with bright eyes, clearly approving, but then her eyebrows crumpled up.

"Bella it's raining, aren't you going to be cold?"

"I'll be fine."

~.~

"Where are we going anyways ? " Alice asked getting into the driver's seat. I still hadn't made a decision.

"Umm go to the station first. I'll need an excuse."

In less than ten minutes, we were walking into the Police station. Sitting at the front desk was the deputy, Mark, hunched over writing something down.

"Hey mark! Do you know where Charlie is?"

"He just left. Sorry Bella. Anything wrong?"

"Oh no! Could you just tell Charlie I'm staying with Alice still Sunday, and that I left casseroles in the freezer, and heating instructions on the refrigerator door?"

"No problem, I'll tell him as soon as possible. Bye Bella!" He called after me as I started walking towards the door.

I pushed the heavy glass door and held it open for Alice to exit. I stopped for a second, and said "Is there a clearing we can go to? Somewhere both you guys and the wolves can meet? I need to show you all something."

She nodded quickly, and made her way to the car. Once we were buckled in , I took out my cellphone and dialed Jacob's number. On the second ring, Jacob answered.

"Black residence"

"Hey Jake"

"Yea.. who is this? "

"It's Bella!"

"Oh you sound really different. What's up?

"Umm we need to have a meeting, Alice is going to tell you where. Bring all the wolves. I have something to show you."

I handed Alice the phone with shaking hands and she rambled off directions to Jacob.

We pulled into a shoulder and peacefully made our way to where we were going. Halfway through the trek, I started to lose my balance, so Alice offered to run me there. She let me down at a tree line. I walked into the large clearing.

This late into spring, there were beautiful flowers all around, small insects flying around and buzzing all around, although all the small animals were scurrying away feeling the presence of a predator nearby.

I smiled as a butterfly landed on my shoulder , and quickly flew away. I inhaled deeply, smelling the flowers and was hit with a very sweet smell. Sort of like smelling someone who has too much perfume on, it didn't smell bad, it was just overpowering.

Alice cleared her throat to get my attention. I looked towards her expectantly, as she had her eyebrows raised.

"I've been asking the same question for two minutes" she laughed. "I said, what are you going to show them?"

"You'll see in a few minutes. Don't try looking into the future. I still haven't decided how to do it."

I plopped down on the floor and Alice followed my lead, we joked around for a few minutes about nonsense and turned instinctively when we heard the rustling of leaves.

A deep beating rang in my ears, and I place my hand on my chest, wondering why my heart was beating like I had just run a marathon. Unless my hand was numb , my heart was beating perfectly fine. Strong and steady. Then the beating in my ears started getting louder and unsteady. It sounded like someone playing drums 100 feet away.

I decided to ignore it and save the thought for later.

I saw five half naked boys and one girl emerge from the trees. I got up quickly and ran up to Jacob, pulling him into a big hug. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around. He felt my burning skin and his eyes went wide.

"Bella you're the same temperature as me."

"That's why I called you all down here. After greeting hugging Sam, Embry, Paul, Quil, and Leah, I stood next to Alice, who was holding her head.

"You okay Alice? I can't see past them!" She gestured to the pack. "My head hurts" she rambled on walking farther back in hopes of ridding herself of the pain in he head "How is that even possible! I'm a vampire!" She exclaimed dramatically.

I waved to her knowing she would come back in a minute or two.

"So guys I should fill you in. Yesterday… Jacob and I met up in town. We went to the park and we were play fighting like we usually do. " I looked around for Alice, trying not to show them I was lying. She was walking back towards me. " So, like I was saying. Umm I bit him, so now we have a problem."

"He's fine though. It would have healed instantly. "

"I'm not. When I bit him it reopened a cut in my mouth and I guess his blood mixed into my blood stream and now some weird stuff is happening."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"It'd be better if I showed you." I took the knife out of my pocket and they all looked at me confused.

"ISABELLA SWAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I jumped and flinched at the same time causing me to accidentally drag the blade farther than I intended. It left a long red gash on the top of my forearm. Before the blood could even spill, the wound was healing.

Before I knew what was going on I was being carried away in cold pale arms. I looked up and screamed. I had no control over my emotions. They were going haywire. I was mad, sad, happy, terrified and distraught all at the same time.

"Edward Put ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"No I have to get you away from those monsters! I vaguely heard the pounding of paws behind us. Wait. Did he say Monsters?

" Edward, if you do not let me down, I will fucking tear you apart and burn the pieces personally" He looked at me strangely and stopped. I was livid. I started sprinting back towards the clearing furiously, and my blood started to boil as he easily caught up with a steady jog. I really wanted to scream. So that's what I did and started going faster. My skin felt like it was scorching as he tried to ask "Love what's going on?"

My whole face went blank. I stopped mid- stride and stood on a fallen tree trunk so I could be taller than him.

"What in the fucking world did you just call me?" I roared. I could feel my legs trembling, and I felt the presence of 6 wolves surrounding us and a vampire among those wolves. They stood where they were. They knew better than to approach me when I was angry. Edward looked shell shocked. My face was hot, I felt it. My entire body trembled with anger.

"You think you have the right to call me anything? Huh? Are you stupid? "

"I-i- was just trying to get you safe. I-" Edward was at a loss for words.

"Safe from what? Just for starters, I was with Alice, you know that pretty vampire you call your sister? Secondly, those 'monsters' are my family. They were better to me than you've been."

"Bu-"

"No! You're letting ME TALK" Edwards shoulders fell. " See Edward, the thing is, others understand that I'm a big girl and have been able to take care of myself for numerous years. IN fact, I've been taking care of others for most of my life. Sure it's one thing to protect me from actual danger. But I'll be the judge of what I do and don't do, and who I do and who I don't talk to. Understand?

"Oh and by the way, I know all about your lie. I know you love me still. I figured it out a long time ago. I understand why. I would have done anything for you and I don't know about you, but I would never leave you" The trembling still had not stopped, in fact it increased. My body felt achy but I felt powerful

Edward looked back confused but started backing away as I shook angrily. I understood.

"Alice there's clothes in the trunk." I said before I busted out of my clothes.

:

AN

I'm so sorry! I know it's been like a year but I posted this one !

The more reviews I get the more I write. So get on it. I put in my part so you should too!


	6. Little Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Changes

Little hell

Previously:

_"Oh and by the way, I know all about your lie. I know you love me still. I figured it out a long time ago. I understand why. I would have done anything for you and I don't know about you, but I would never leave you" The trembling still had not stopped, in fact it increased. My body felt achy but I felt powerful_

_Edward looked back confused but started backing away as I shook angrily. I understood._

_"Alice there's clothes in the trunk." I said before I busted out of my clothes._

Everything went black for a few seconds, and my body ached ten times worse than after any workout I'd ever endured. I sat looking at the ground and after about a few minutes I was able to regain control over my senses. I looked around at everything that was occurring around me. I saw a bronze haired god being held back by some shirtless men, and a small pixie like woman in front of the bronze haired god, seemingly trying to calm him down. I looked to my side and saw a massive creature to my left.

"What's going on?" I tried to ask. I heard a loud whimper instead. I tilted my head and attempted to stand and I looked down at my body and heard a bark instead of a scream when all I saw was fur. Everywhere fur! All of it was brown or deep burgundy. I tried walking and failed. I whimpered and gave up not being able to do anything. I felt something wet poke my side and I looked and found two familiar eyes. Black eyes that made me feel so safe and secure. Jacob made an effort to try and show me how to walk and after a few tries I was able to get up and start walking around. Then I tilted my head, and remembered that within the pack, they were able to speak to each other telepathically.

As I wondered this, I was suddenly bombarded with loud thoughts. The loudest were Jacob's. All he could wonder is how this was possible and the three other wolves that were phased were thinking something along the same lines.

_Jacob? How do I change back? Please help me!_

After giving me a lengthy speech about how to phase back, and letting me walk behind a large bush, I relaxed and felt my body tingle from head to toe. Alice quickly dropped a pair of shorts, underwear, a tank top, and flip flops. I just hoped Edward didn't make me mad again – EDWARD! Where was that son of a bitch? I wasn't finished speaking to him!

Strangely , I knew exactly where he was without being told. He was facing away from me, speaking quietly and quickly to Alice, who looked past him and at me. My anger and my trembling slowly faded, just as his face came into view.

This is where I stopped breathing, and my face turned red. Edward stood there, and I could have sworn he was glowing. Our eyes connected and I felt as if my whole world paused for a moment, and started spinning again, and he was my world. My heart was beating frantically and I could no longer hold it in. I ran towards him as fast as I could and my heart sank as he stepped away. My body immediately felt the rejection and continued running.

I heard Alice screaming at Edward that I was just going to hug him. I kept running until I found a small lake and sat at the edge, sobbing into my knees. I knew that Edward was behind me and I quickly turned to face him.

"What now you want me, after you left me then rejected me?"

"Are you going to let me talk?" I giggled slightly at his light tone, and nodded. He came closer to me and asked-with his eyes- if he could sit. After giving him a nod of permission, he took a seat, and seemed to look at the water,

"Bella, I love you. Before I say anything else, I need you to know that I always have and always will love you. No matter what I do or say, I have never stopped loving you. Secondly, I have no idea what in the world happened back there. I am extremely flabbergasted. It was amazing and you are beautiful you have no idea how beautiful you are. I apologize for making you feel rejected, and I'll never in my existence find a way to forgive myself for leaving you. I am not requesting that you take me back. All I ask is that you tell me one thing. Am I too late, or have you already moved on?"

I stared at him without saying anything for a few seconds just thinking, and started to speak, but he stood to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" I shouted as he stood. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. He seemed to shine as a beautiful toothy grin spread across his face; he pulled my hand and lifted me up, hugging me from my waist and kissing me fiercely with an animalistic passion I didn't recognize. Humming electricity ran through every fiber of my being.

"Edward I love you so much. Just one thing though." He nodded for me to continue. "I imprinted on you and I don't think I would survive if you ever left me again."

"I adore you Bella, I'll never leave you unless you order me away."

He let me down, and motioned for me to walk with him back to my car. We walked through the forest hand in hand in relative silence. Every once in a while he would pull me close, and kiss the crown of my head. We finally got to my car and I heard him hum in approval as he looked at my baby.

"How did you afford this?"

"I have my ways." I smiled and grabbed the keys Alice had placed under the car. I slid in to the driver's seat after Edward insisted he open the door for me. We finally arrived at my house and I could see a fuming Alice standing in front of my window

"Oh-no! What does she want?" Edward shrugged his shoulders.

I walked into my house in fear. I ran up the stairs two at a time wanting to get it over with.

Alice stood at my bedroom door and simply said:

"Victoria."

A/N I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've been going through some rough times, and I can't promise when will be the next time I update any of my stories.

I chose the song Northern wind by City and Colour because i can imagine Edward singing this to Bella as an apology.

(You are all four seasons  
Rolled into one  
Like the cold December snow  
In the warm July sun

I'm the jet black sky  
That's just before the rain  
Like the mighty current  
Pulling you under the waves

Oh my love  
Oh my love  
Oh my love  
You don't know what you do to me  
To me  
I'm the darkest hour  
Just before the dawn  
And I'm slowly sinking  
Into the slough of despond)

If I get enough reviews I'll update sooner!


End file.
